One
by DaunLumud
Summary: Sequel of No Happy Ending.   Ketika kau memutuskan untuk mengabulkan permintaan tersulit dari orang yang kau cintai, apa masih sanggup kau mencintainya?


Saya minta maaf untuk fic NorIce yang sebelumnya. Gaje kan endingnya? Jadi, sebagai ending Gaje lainnya, saya membuat sequelnya. Semoga ini lebih mending dari sebelumnya. Saya pemula, ngomong-ngomong.

One

(Sequel of No Happy Ending)

Waktu terus berjalan. Takdir tetap menuntun setiap orang pada keputusan. Tak ada yang berhenti atau bahkan hendak untuk menunggu. Semua orang tetap menjalankan roda kehidupannya. Musim demi musim datang dan pergi. Orang yang jahat tetaplah menjadi seorang pecundang. Orang yang baik harus bertahan dengan kejamnya kehidupan. Namun, waktu dalam kehidupan Norway sudah terhenti pada hari itu. Dimana dua hati terpisah dan terluka.

Ia tak lagi bisa tersenyum seperti dulu, ketika Iceland masih berada di sampingnya-mencintainya. Tak ada lagi semangat yang keluar dari tubuh Norway. Ia berubah menjadi mayat hidup. Seolah dewa kematian secara sengaja tak mengambil seluruh nyawanya-untuk menyiksanya. Setiap hari, ia hanya tidur di ranjang yang luas dan dingin. Terkadang, ia pergi dari rumah itu dan kembali dengan keadaan mabuk. Berharap suatu hari Iceland akan ada di kamar mereka ketika ia kembali.

Norway tak menyangka bahwa Prussia, laki-laki yang selama ini dia kagumi, mau tidur bersamanya. Walau saat itu keduanya sedang dalam keadaan mabuk. Namun, itu hanyalah kesenangan yang membutakan. Norway menjadi buta akan cinta yang selama ini datang tanpa pamrih. Ia jadi tak mempedulikan Iceland lagi. Namun, ketika Iceland membuka kembali matanya dengan realita, ia menyadari bahwa Prussia tidak lain hanya menggunakannya untuk kesenangan pribadinya. Mata Norway kini tak lebih buruk dari mata ikan yang sudah mati. Terkadang, ia berteriak tanpa sebab. Norway sudah kehilangan akalnya. Ia kehilangan jantung kehidupannya. Ia telah kehilangan semuanya.

…

"AAAA…..!" Nafas Norway terengah. Ia melepaskan kedua cengkraman pada rambutnya. Wajah Norway memucat, ia ketakutan. Seperti melihat seseorang yang kembali bangkit dari kematian. Ia memeluk lututnya dan meringkuk seperti janin di lantai. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Dalam keadaan mabuk, ia tak lagi bisa mengontrol semua kesedihannya. Semua benda yang ada di rumah yang sepi itu telah berubah menjadi pecahan. Norway mengamuk dan memecahkan semua barang yang ia lihat. Tak ada lagi kontrol dalam dirinya.

…..

Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah Noway. Norway yang tertidur di atas semua kekacauan yang ia buat pun terbangun. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Norway berlari menuju pintu, harapan yang sudah lama layu, mulai tumbuh kembali.

"Ice-" senyum dari wajah Norway langsung hilang dan ia menghentikan ucapannya.

"Hai, Norway," sapa Sweden. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah telah membuat salah paham Norway.

Norway menunduk sedih. Ia mendesah. Kembali ia menatap Sweden. "Apa yang membawamu kemari, Sweden?"

Sweden melirik ke dalam rumah. Ia sempat terkejut dengan kekacauan rumah Norway yang menggambarkan dengan sempurna perasaannya. "Aku kemari untuk menyampaikan surat dari-" Sweden sempat ragu akan mengatakannya.

Norway mengerutkan keningnya. "Dari?"

"Dari iceland," ucap Sweden sembari menyodorkan surat itu kepada Norway.

Dengan cepat surat itu dirampas oleh Norway. "_Thanks_." Norway langsung menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Ia tak melihat wajah Sweden yang terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Norway berlari ke kamar dan ia duduk dengan hati-hati di tempat tidur. Ditatapnya amplop putih bertulis tangankan oleh Iceland. Dibukanya perlahan surat itu.

_Untuk Norway_

_ Aku mendengar kabar tentang dirimu. Kau bodoh. Jika kau kesepian, kau bisa datang ke tempatku. Tapi ini bukan berarti aku mau kembali. Aku hanya menghibur seorang __teman__. Tidak lebih. _

_ Datanglah ke rumah Denmark. Aku tinggal dengannya sekarang. _

_ SIGN_

_Iceland_

Wajah Norway memancarkan senyum yang sangat manis. Walau surat itu singkat, ia bahagia mengetahui bahwa Iceland masih peduli dengannya. Norway meletakan surat itu bagai meletakan sebuah berlian ke dalam kotaknya, dengan perlahan. Rasa hangat detak jantungnya, memompa rona merah diwajahnya yang sempat mati.

…

Norway sudah berdiri di kediaman Denmark. Pakaiannya sudah rapi dan gugup mengerubungi dirinya. Ia meneguk liurnya sekali dan melangkah maju menemui pujaan hatinya.

Rumah Denmark yang megah dan penuh dengan hiasan dan foto dirinya sendiri. Norway mengikuti arah panah yang tertempel disetiap dinding yang merupakan jarak dari setiap kenarsisan Denmark. Norway sedikit mengerutkan kening dan menatap aneh semua yang ia lihat di dinding-dinding rumah itu.

Norway sampai di depan pintu ruangan kerja Denmark. Ia sempat ragu membuka pintu itu. Perasaan senang akan bertemu pujaan hatinya kini bercampur dengan rasa takut dan gugup yang membuatnya mual. _Apa aku sangggup melihat wajahnya tanpa membawanya pulang? _Pikir Norway. Dengan nekat, ia membuka pintu ruangan itu.

"Nnnggh…" erang Iceland ketika Denmark menjilati telinganya.

Mata Norway terbelalak. Nafasnya terhenti. Ia terpaku.

"Astaga!" Denmark menyadari kehadiran Norway dan langsung menghentikan apa yang hendak ia lakukan pada Iceland. "Nor…Norway. Aku tak tahu kalau kau ada disana," Denmark tergagap.

"Aanu… maaf aku tidak mengetuk terlebih dulu," ucap Norway dengan gelagap-Ia berusaha menutupi dengan gerakan tangannya yang kebingungan.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Iceland. Ia hendak tersenyum bahagia, namun perasaan terluka yang belum sembuh, menahan senyuman indah itu.

Denmark mendekati Norway, "Maaf, kau harus melihat hal tadi. Eh… uh…" Denmark panik melihat wajah terluka Norway.

Norway memberhentikan ucapan Denmark dengan mengangkat tangannya. "Tak apa. Aku baru ingat aku ada urusan lain. Sebaiknya aku pulang," ucap Norway dengan pelan.

"Tapi kau baru saja sampai, bukan?" tuntut Denmark.

Norway berbalik badan. "Tak apa. Lain kali saja aku datang kemari."

Iceland menatap sedih sosok Norway.

Denmark berbalik menatap Iceland. Iceland segera membuang wajah.

Norway menutup kembali pintu ruangan Denmark. "Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?" tuntut Denmark pada Iceland. "Apa kau tak lihat bagaimana ekspresinya ketika ia melihat kita tadi?"

"Aku tahu!" teriak Iceland. "Aku juga tak mau melakukan ini. Tapi, aku tak menyangka ia akan bereaksi seperti itu!"

Denmark meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu Iceland dan memaksanya untuk menatap ke atas. "Dia jelas masih mencintaimu!" bentak Denmark sembari menunjuk ke pintu keluarnya Norway tadi. "Apa tak cukup bukti dari kabar tentang dirinya selama ini?" tuntut Denmark. Iceland menepis jari Denmark dan menunduk. "Ck!" Denmark mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Kenapa aku harus menuruti keinginanmu tadi?" keluhnya.

…

Nafas Norway terengah sehabis lari dari rumah penyiksaan itu, rumah Denmark dan Iceland. "Aaaaah!" teriak Norway-ia memukul pohon di depannya dengan keras. Ia jatuh terduduk di tanah. _Semua kenangan tadi, semua perasaan senang yang bodoh, semua harapan tadi, wajah kedua orang itu, rasanya ingin kuhilangkan saja! Bodoh sekali aku terpancing surat sialan itu! _Pikir Norway.

Norway menyandarkan dirinya pada batang pohon yang tadi ia pukul. Ia menutupi kedua matanya dengan satu lengannya.

"Sejak kapan dia jadi pintar merangkai kata?" gumam Norway sembari tertawa. "Aku tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk mencegahnya. Harus kukemanakan semua perasaan bodoh ini?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia terdiam cukup lama. Norway menggretakkan giginya. Menahan rasa sakit yang menusuk dadanya bersamaan dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir dari matanya. "Adakah yang lebih buruk dari perasaan ini?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

_Semoga hujan datang membawa petir yang akan menyambar pohon ini dan melenyapkan diriku, _pikir Norway.

Ia menangis dalam sunyi cukup lama. Kemudian, lelah membuat dirinya tertidur.

"_Norway?" suara Iceland secara samar terdengar—mata Norway terbuka sedikit. _

_ "Apa? Apa aku sudah mati? Inikah neraka?" gumamnya pelan. _

_ Iceland mengecup keningnya. Perasaan hangat langsung menyebar keseluruh tubuh Norway. Ia lalu tersenyum. "Oh, ya, ini neraka," ucapnya dengan senang. "Namun… aku tak… tahu kalau… prosesnya secepat… ini…" ucap Norway terputus-putus. ia pun kembali menutup kedua matanya dan senyum terpahat di wajahnya dengan sempurna._

…..

Norway merasa udara mulai dingin. Memaksa matanya untuk terbuka lagi. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian merenggangkan badannya.

BRUG!

Norway menoleh dan matanya membelalak. Ia melihat sosok Iceland ada di sampingnya, terbangun akibat senggolan kecil dari Norway.

Seperti yang diingat Norway, Iceland pertama merenggang tubuhnya terlebih dulu kemudian meringkuk seperti janin di kandungan lalu langsung terbangun dengan mata yang linglung. Itu membuat Norway tersenyum, Iceland yang dulu ia kenal masih sama seperti dulu.

Kemudian Norway berdiri dan menjauh dari Iceland. Seingatnya, Iceland akan butuh beberapa detik untuk menyalakan kembali semua fungsi tubuhnya. Namun, sebuah batang kayu terinjak oleh Norway dan menyadarkan Iceland. Norway mendesah. Iceland langsung bangun dan melihat kalau Norway berusaha menghindarinya. Ia bangkit dan berlari menumbruk dada Norway.

"Maaf…kan aku…" bisik Iceland.

Norway sedikit terkejut. Ia mendorong Iceland pelan. Iceland kini yang tampak terkejut. "Apa lagi permainan yang kau lakukan padaku?" tuduh Norway-ia membuang muka pada Iceland.

"Aku serius ingin minta maaf padamu," ujar Iceland.

"Sudahlah, Ice. Kau sudah-"

Iceland menghentikan ucapan Norway dengan menabrakan bibirnya ke bibir Norway dan memeluk leher Norway sambil sedikit berjinjit. Lalu Iceland menghentikan ciuman itu dan menatap ke atas, wajah Norway. Norway terkejut. Ia lalu mendekap Iceland di dadanya dengan erat. Kemudian ia berbisik di telinga Iceland, "bodoh. Aku harus memaafkanmu jika kau melakukan itu padaku."

Iceland tersenyum dengan wajah merona saat mendengar ucapan Norway.

Tanpa Iceland lihat, Norway ikut tersenyum bersamanya.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama-menikmati suasana yang sangat dirindukan. Tapi kemudian Iceland melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Norway.

"Kita tak bisa begini lagi, Norway," ucap Iceland dengan senyum pahit.

Norway tak menjawab apapun. Mereka menjadi kikuk. Norway mengelus pipi Iceland dengan punggung tangannya. "Pipimu merah," ujarnya.

Pipi Iceland memang memerah. Ia meletakan tangannya di atas tangan Norway. "Apa kau tak keberatan mengabulkan satu permintaanku?" Tanya Iceland.

"Jika itu yang bisa kulakukan," jawab norway.

"Berhentilah mencintaiku," ucap Iceland.

Sempat tak ada jawaban dari Norway. Kemudian Norway menjatuhkan tangannya dari pipi Iceland. "Sesuai permintaanmu," jawab Norway.

"A…aku sudah memiliki kehidupan lain bersama Denmark. Aku, hanya tak ingin membuatmu terus berharap. Jadi-"

"Aku mengerti," sela Norway. "Aku juga yang membuat dirimu pergi. Maafkan aku. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Iceland tersenyum simpul. "Terima kasih. Kau baik. Itu yang pernah membuatku mencintaimu," ucapnya.

Norway sedikit tersentak. _Ya, pernah_, pikirnya.

"Aku harus kembali," ujar Iceland. "Terima kasih karena sudah mau datang. Maaf karena kedatanganmu malah-"

Norway mencium Iceland dan memotong kata-kata yang hendak Iceland ucapkan. Dengan ganas, ia melumat bibir Iceland dan memaksa Iceland membiarkan lidahnya masuk ke mulutnya. "Nggh…" erang Iceland. Norway terus menciumi Iceland sampai keduanya sadar bahwa mereka membutuhkan oksigen.

"Aapa yang kau lakukan?" tuntut Iceland.

Norway berbalik badan. "Itu hadiah perpisahan dariku," ujarnya.

Iceland tersentak. "A, aku tak pernah bermaksud kita tak harus menemui satu sama la-"

"Itu keputusanku," sela Norway.

Iceland menunduk. "Terserah kau saja. Aku tak peduli lagi!" ia membentak pada kalimat terkahir. "Mati saja kau, bodoh," geram Iceland.

Norway berjalan pergi. Iceland pun berbalik dan berjalan masuk ke rumah Denmark. Untuk kedua kalinya mereka berpisah dengan cara paling buruk. Norway merasa bersalah-ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat sosok Iceland. Namun Iceland sudah jauh dari pandangannya. Ia melanjutkan perjalan pulangnya. Iceland menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Norway, ia tak menoleh. Iceland pun melanjutkan langkahnya.

Takdir memang tak memperbolehkan mereka untuk bersama. Waktunya telah tiba, dimana mereka harus menutup buku dimana setiap cerita cinta mereka tertulis abadi di dalamnya dan menyimpannya di sudut hati. Ketika waktu menumbuhkan mereka, sesuatu harus dikorbankan sebagai bayarannya. Ketika kita melangkah maju, ada sesuatu yang harus kita tinggalkan dibelakang. Itulah hidup dimana keduanya harus hidup, selamanya.

Tadinya mau membuat happy ending untuk NorIce. Tapi sumber saya malah memberi ide yang jahat seperti diatas untuk penutupan. Dan, saya bertanya-tanya, kapan cerita ini akan membuahkan happy ending. Semoga saja ada. Kalau mau protes, sama teman-teman baka saya saja. Sekian dari saya, Terima kasih udah mau baca fict Gaje dan epilog dari penulis Gaje seperti saya. May God Bless Ya!


End file.
